Only Mine
by PsychoSchemer
Summary: "What boundaries would i have to cross to make him mine? Hopefully he asks himself the same thing..." Takes place during 358/2 days. Demyx's POV. Shounen-ai. Incomplete.


**A/N: This is quite an old story ^^; i don't know why i never got around to posting it on this site. I wrote it for a Dexion Day (9/6/10) contest Last Year!**

**Surprisingly enough, it won first place.**

**I hate to do it, but this might be the saddest, most angsty story I will write.**

**Hoping to get the next chapter done soon**

**~MarluxiaFan4ever**

* * *

><p>~<span>Demyx's P.O.V<span>~

_I saw him, I liked him. He's gonna be mine, I thought, and only mine._

Number Six, that's who I've liked since I came to the Organization. His beautiful blue eyes, his slate-blue hair, slender body, intelligent voice, what's not to like about him? The only problem is.. Well, I'm not sure he likes me much. Why would he though? I'm basically the exact opposite of him, but whether he does or not, I'm going to change that.

"Number _Nine_!" Zexion screamed at me. No matter what tone he uses I still get this anxious feeling in my stomach. "Hello? I'm talking to you!" he yelled again, I looked down at him to respond, "Yeah, I realize that you something, and how are we today Zexion?" I laughed at him, which only annoyed him more, which brought some insane pleasure to my conscious. "Ugh, give me my book Demyx, I know you have it." he stuck his hand out at me. He was right though, I did have his book, it was the only way I could get him to follow me and or listen to me, like when a cat chases a string and I'm holding that string...only it's a book. "Are you deaf? Give it!" the sixth member hit my arm, probably to stop me and my inner monolouge.

"Oh you mean _this_ book?" I held it out teasingly. "Yes! _that_ one." he reached for it, but I only held it up higher. "Dammit Demyx! This isn't funny, give it back." he was being so angsty and cute, I would've given it back, but I just turned away I wanted him to spend time with me, whether it was good time or not. I continued to walk down the hallway. "Where are you going you idiot?" Zexion called out, I ignored him and kept walking. There were a few times where I would look back and he was there, following silently.

I finally stopped walking and opened the door to my room, "If you want your book, you're gonna have to come and get it." I teased and walked into my room. I figured that Zexion would stand outside of the room and curse at me or use one of his mind-raping tricks to get his possesion back, I was suprised when I saw him walk into my room calmly, and also sat next to me on my bed. I was confused then and excited, I didn't know whether to panic or not, confusion and adrenaline were dancing in my head. I felt him hit me again, "I followed you now give it." he put the same hand out again. I willingly gave him his lexicon and was amazed that he still sat there on my bed with me and began reading.

"You got your book..." I started to say. "Yes, indeed I have it Demyx."

"So aren't you going to leave now?" I tried getting him to look at me, which failed.

"I find this atmosphere comfortable to read in." he responded while turning the page of his book.

"So you're staying" I was still confused.

"Wouldn't it appear so?" Zexion questioned back.

I looked away for a moment, if I kept talking, he would get annoyed and leave. I didn't want that. Then, I looked back at him, he looked so fragile and peaceful when he was reading. Without knowing, I reached one hand out and moved his bangs behind his ear. When I saw him blushing, I pulled my back and looked at my knees. A few seconds later, I scooted closer to him. I thought he would get mad and leave my room, but much to my suprise, he scooted closer to me as well. I looked at him and he was smiling at me shyly, then went back to reading.

I was thinking about all of the things I could've done to Zexion at that time, so I chose to kiss him on the cheek. When i noticed that he wasn't smiling anymore, I turned my head away in disappointment. "Demyx," he called my name, I looked over at him and his lips crashed into mine. I had never felt anything like this before, so my instant reaction was to kiss him back. I moved my hands from Zexion's shoulders, to his waist. He then parted the kiss and laid on his back. I crawled over on him and straddled his waist, making sure not to crush his small figure of course. Zexion slightly moaned then smirked at me and I took that as a sign to continue, so I brought our lips back together only I noticed this time, that his mouth was parted a little. We took a few seconds exploring each other's mouths before we parted again.

I heard a faint voice near my room calling Zexion's name. Then I heard Zexion sigh, "I'm sorry Demyx, but I have to go." I felt an empty feeling crawl over me, "What? Why?"

His icy blue eyes looked at me, I could tell he was just as disappointed as me, "Saix needed me for an assignment today with the newest 13th member, but I had kept putting it off all day." I got off of him so he could get out of the bed, "Oh, but why is checking near my room? You don't usually hang around here." Zexion smirked again, "I told him that if I wasn't in my room, then I'd be in _your's_"

I felt shocked, "So you planned this?" Zexion ignored my question, "I guess you beat me to it, but.. _I_ had planned to make the first move." he winked, and with that, he left my room. I suddenly felt the biggest smile run across my face.

_I saw him, I liked him. He's gonna be mine, and only mine,_ I thought._ no matter what it takes._


End file.
